Love
by minty.FRESHHH
Summary: [Tenten's POV] I love you. You said those words to me. You died, but our love shall last forever. And I'm going to make that happen. [NejiTen]


**It was kind of inspired by a story our teacher told.  
And it's my first Naruto fic. soooo -- yeah.**

**It's in Tenten's POV, and basically, the contract is like proof of her love.  
it was hard to think of a title, so I picked the name 'Love'. It pretty much describes everything.**

**So, enjoy! - mint. chii**

**_Italics_ - flashbacks**

---------------------------------------

I wrote four notes, each like a contract, enclosed in a scroll.

What were they for?

I'll give you a little hint. It starts with the letter 'L'.

That's right. L - O - V - E.

Love.

---------------------------------------

With a tiny sigh, I looked up at the clear skies and watched the clouds roll by.

I had with me four scrolls, each for a different purpose, but with the same message. It was a contract, a proof of our everlasting and existing love. I didn't want our love to fade, and I promised him it wouldn't. No matter what happened, we would be together. Somehow, I would find a way. Our hearts would always be connected. You can't see the connection, but I can feel its warmth, and I know it's there.

Smiling slighty, I took one scroll and held it in my right hand. I untied the ribbons that held up my traditional buns, and held them in my hands. I took one and tied the scroll to the string of the balloon. Slowly, I bowed my head as I released the balloon, each on of my fingers trembled slightly, as if I was unable to let go. As the sky as my witness, as long as the wind keeps blowing, our love shall last forever. Sighing softly, I raised my eyes and watched the white balloon float in the air. I shook my head and looked away from the balloon, smiling slightly as I wiped away a stray tear. That pure shade of white, it was like his flawless eyes. It reminded me so much of him.

---------------------------------------

_Team Gai was just sent out on an important mission, and we were just about to head out._

_"Tenten."_

_I didn't budge._

_"Tenten."_

_I blinked._

_"What?" I immediately look up at him, slightly startled._

_"We're about to leave now." His white eyes started down upon me._

_"Ah.." I couldn't speak as his eyes entranced me._

_He raised a brow and shook his head. "Come on." He said kindly, not forcibly._

_Neji took me by the hand and dragged me towards the gates where both Lee and Gai Sensei were waiting._

_Lee waved at us with such enthusiasm, while Gai just gave one of his flashy grins and a thumbs up to boot._

_Finally, I was able to take a gasp of breath and regained my ability to talk in a proper sentence. I pointed at them and grinned wickedly. "Come on, quit acting like a pair of fools. Let's get going!" I gave both of the two a little tug on the collar and attempted to drag them off. Neji, standing by behind me gave a little chuckle, and as I looked at him, I could have sworn that he had a little bit of affection in his white, emotionless eyes. Hiding a tiny smile, I gave a little giggle, and we all started off on our mission._

---------------------------------------

Next, I took the next scroll and put it inside a bottle. I put a cork over it and held it tightly in my hands, gazing at the blue ocean that stood before me. The waves came crashing down against the shore, as the sparkling blue waters swayed back and forth. I walked down the short and crouched down, carefully placing the bottle near the waves, which carried it off into the ocean. As the waters as my witness, as long as the waves will carry on my message to the oceans and seas, our love shall last forever. I kneeled down against the sandy earth and looked at my reflection the the clear, blue waters. I saw myself, my brown hair down, and my hazel eyes staring back at me. Although, through the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that I had seen him staring back at me. But as I looked back, he wasn't there.

---------------------------------------

_My reflection looked back at me as I stood near the pond._

_I cupped my hands together and drank a bit of the water._

_We were in the middle of a mission and we stopped by to take a quick break. By instinct, I immediately went to get some water._

_"Hey."_

_I blinked. As I looked back in the clear water, I saw Neji. He was right behind me, watching._

_"What? Are we taking off again?" I tried to look convincingly refreshed and ready to keep going. But in reality, I was quite tired._

_Shaking his head, he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."_

_I gave a sigh of relief, which I believe Neji heard since he laughed._

_I turned around to look at him defensively and pouted. "What?"_

_"Nothing." His gaze did not waver as he looked at me with great interest._

_I stood up and put my hands on my waist and pretended to bring out a kunai as if to threaten him._

_"Stop laughing at me." I mumbled sort of defensively. I took a step back and unfortunately, tripped over a rock and lost my balance._

_"Uwaaaah!" I yelped._

_To my dismay, I landed in the pond, all drenched from head to toe. My mouth hung open, unable to speak._

_"Smooth move, Tenten." He gave a quick glance at me and smiled, which was quite rare. "We'll be moving again in ffive minutes."_

_Then, Neji simply darted away back into the woods. Staring at him, I couldn't believe that he simply left me behind._

_But at that very moment, I took a while to think about Neji. When I was with him, it was different. It was a feeling unlike any other. It was hard to describe, but the feeling was intense, and it never went away. I wondered if he felt the same way, or if it was only me. I also took note that around me, he's usually brighter than usual. At least bright to the extent of Neji' standards. Usually, you would get just a few words out of him, or a dreadful smirk. But somehow, I got to see him smile. Even if it was just once, I cherished it._

---------------------------------------

I went into the woods and gazed at the tall trees that overshadowed a tiny figure like me. The area was cool, and shady, it felt like old times. When Team Gai would train every so often. I smiled at the simple memory, no matter how short of simple those times were, they were memorable, and probably the best moments. I held the third scroll in my hands, keeping my eyes closer to the ground as possible. As soon as I got as deep into the woods as I could get, I started to dig a hole.

As soon as the hole was dug, I carefully laid the scroll down in the pit and started to fill the hole back up. Even if my hands were soiled and dirty, I didn't care. As the earth as my witness, as long as the earth will be here till the end of time, our love shall last forever. At last, I stood up, my hands brown and soiled like the earth below me. I took on long breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see a dead little bird lying helplessly on the ground, stripped of all its life. There was a tiny patch of blood underneath it. Immediately, I took pity for the little creature. But the first thing I thought of was him. It was when he shed blood on that fateful day. It was a day I could never forget, and I probably never will.

---------------------------------------

_'CLANK'_

_The sound of clashing metal was heard throughout the forest._

_We were surrounded by enemies, it was four to about ten others. It almost seemed hopeless._

_It was a reckless battle. We were ambushed as soon as we left from the pond._

_Lee was badly injured, but he managed to take out about three or four and Gai took on most of them. Gai was tending to Lee, while Neji and I were left standing._

_Even with their numbers lowered, we were still outnumbered, and who knows if reinforcements were coming._

_I held a dozen weapons in my hands, flinging it at every enemy I could pinpoint. Neji was in control, as usual. But I tried to keep up nonetheless._

_But before I knew it, I saw a shuriken that was going to hit me. I was too startled to react, but before I could close my eyes for the impact, I heard something else._

_"Ugh." I opened my eyes to see Neji in front of me, bleeding on his right shoulder._

_"Neji!" I cried._

_He held his arm tightly, but kept his gaze on me._

_"Don't worry. Just go!" He twitched as he felt the searing pain finally sink in._

_"But--!"_

_"Quit fooling around, Tenten! Go!" Then he groaned as he was hit once again._

_I felt my heart beating with every breath I took. I stood behind him watching, and watching. I just saw him get hurt._

_But there was a time when I couldn't take it anymore. "To hell with following orders!" I shouted._

_I took Neji, and flung him over my shoulder. I tried my best to support his weight, and Lee and Gai Sensei fled with me._

_As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Neji cough out blood. That's when I knew what I was feeling for him._

_I cried. I cried as I made my way back to Konoha. Tears kept flowing down my cheeks._

_I knew it. I was in love._

---------------------------------------

Looking down, I had patched up the dead bird's body in leaves and gave it a proper burial.

Standing up, I held the last scroll tightly in my hands and headed for my final destination.

---------------------------------------

_"Neji..." I mumbled, still weary from my crying._

_We were in the hospital, waiting wearily._

_Neji was being treated, and was found to have suffered fatal injuries. Lee was also being treated, but he was far better off than the Hyuuga._

_They mentioned that Neji may not be lucky in the end. But I didn't want to believe it._

_I sat beside Gai Sensei, who wore a stern expression on his face, which was strange to see._

_"Excuse me."_

_I looked up and saw the medic-nin come up to me. She told me that it was okay to go and see Neji for a bit._

_I slowly nodded, and looked down as I walked to his room._

_When I entered, he lay in the bed, covered in bandages, with a few medic-nins surrounding him while preforming their treatment._

_His eyes were open, and they were still as amazing as always._

_I sat beside his bed and smiled at him the best I could. But I bet it was obvious that I couldn't hide my worry and guilt._

_"I'm... really, really sorry. If it wasn't for me you--" He interrupted me._

_"Don't.. worry." He turned to me and gave a smile. I blushed slightly, and looked down in embarrassment._

_"But!" I retorted._

_"Just shut up already." His voice was weak, but his tone was firm. He smirked._

_I played with my thumbs for a while before deciding what to say next._

_"Neji, I.." I started. But once again, he interrupted. Honestly, I was glad he did._

_"Tenten, I love you." He was out of breath, and I could tell he had trouble saying it as well._

_"W-What?" I stuttered. I couldn't find the words to say anything at all. Inside, I was so happy._

_He touched my face and caressed my cheek. He smiled, and it looked stunning. "I always will. Remember that. Even.. if I'm gone."_

_From a smile, my expression turned horrid. My eyes widened and my voice was filled with worry. 'What do you mean!?"_

_Sadly, he gave a slight smile and leaned over to my face. "I'm sure you know."_

_And, I knew._

_He slowly, crept up to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips._

_When he let go, he closed his eyes, and lay peacefully on the bed. That's when I knew, that he was long gone._

_My eyes were filled with tears as I started at him. I pushed the medic-nins away and shook Neji._

_"Neji! Neji! You're joking right? This isn't real!" My voice was cracking._

_"Neji!"_

_"NEJI!"_

---------------------------------------

Lastly...

"I have the wind, water, and earth as my witnesses. Now, it's finally your turn." I looked sadly upon the grave.

I stood up on a small hill that overlooked all of Konoha. I smiled sadly as I looked through the corner of my eye to see a grave. I couldn't bear to look at it, but I crept closer to it, and kneeled down in front of it. It was Neji's grave. My eyes were filled with sadness as I looked upon the gravestone. "As you as my witness, Neji, I leave this scroll here, hoping that this proof of our love will reach the heavens where you are bound to be." I touched the stone and I felt myself crying again. "Neji, now that I look back, you've told me that you loved me, but I never said I loved you. I'm afraid I didn't have the chance." Looking down, my tears rolled down. "Neji, I love you." I held the last scroll tightly, and finally placed it on his grave. I took the second ribbon from my pocket and placed it beside the scroll. I sealed the scroll with a small kiss, and got up to leave.

And as I walked down the hill, I noticed a clearing in the sky. One which was bright. Smiling, I looked up and I thought I saw Neji looking down on me, smiling.

Keeping my head up, I smiled back and tears filled me eyes.

_I love you._

---------------------------------------

**I was planning to write down what was actually on the scrolls, but I didn't have time.  
Maybe I''ll update it someday to write that down.**

**I love NejiTen. Haha.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Please review. (:**


End file.
